Shovel Knight vs. Frog
Interlude Wiz: The middle ages, the perfect way to show off action and adventure fantasy in video games. Boomstick: Even when things just get fucking ridiculous! Like Shovel Knigh *laugh* Nope! I couldn't say that with a straight face! Wiz; And Frog the Protector of Guardia. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm boomstick! Wiz: and it's out job to analyze they're weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Frog Wiiz: In the mystical land of Gaurdia, a young, green haired boy lived an average life, until after his years in school, he decided to- Boomstick: Made a chick and became a aadass knight! Reminds me of my college years! Wiz: However, he lost his girl and his human form once once he lost a fight to Magnus, becoming a frog and changing his name to match. Boomstick: Frog is given an arsenal attacks, including his tongue to unleash powerful sword slaps called "Slurp" and "Slurp Slash". Because he's a frog. What, is another one of his attacks called "genital warts"? Wiz: Um no, he has water attacks such as "water", real creative names by the way. guys, Heal, Heal 2, Water 2. Boomstick: But those don't compare to Leap Slash, and no, it's not a badass version of leapfrog! It's when Frog leaps into the air and slashes downward with his tongue, sword, thing. Wiz: But THAT doesn't compare to Frog Squash, a devastating move where he brings down a giant frog to crush his opponents, it being stronger the more Frog is hurt. Boomstick: However, he isn't perfect. He is water based and can take damage from...bubbles. heh. No kidding! Also he has a fear of cats, dogs and snakes! Wiz: Frog is... Wait, that's not true! Boomstick: But he's so associated with frogs, he might as well! Frog: I am no pet, I am an accomplished swordsman, green as I may appear. Shovel Knight Wiz: In the middle ages, shone many brave and adventurous knights to explore the untamed lands, but none shown brighter than Shield Knight and Shovel Knight! Boomstick: Are you serious?! SHOVEL knight? He uses a shovel? What does he give his enemies proper burials?4 Wiz: Um, no, not like that. After, Shield Knight was appearanlly killed by the Tower of Fate, Shovel Knight entered a life of solitude. The land was seized by an Order of no Quarter, Shovel Knight had to rise back into action. Boomstick: He's got a shovel which, despite being a stupid weapon, can be used to dig up piles of dirt, swing at enemies, and somehow use as a pogostick. Wiz: Biut, Shovel Knight also has an arsenal of Relics, including the Fire Wand, a wand containing the ability to master the art of Pyrokinesis, shooting fireballs. The Phase Locket, allowing Shovel Knight to become intangible for several seconds and the dust knuckles, allowing Shovel Knight to be able to punch his way through solid stone. Boomstick: He also has the Throwing Anchor, no explanation needed there, the mobile gear, a gear that Shovel Knight can ride over dangerous planes, and hurts really bad if your a midget! *cut to footage of Tinker Knight* and the the War Horn, where Shovel Knight presumably plays Nickleback on it, since it can cause severe damage to close by enemies, and the propeller dagger.a device that allows him to propel himself forward, and joust. Both of which you need for a CERTAIN STAGE! ''' Wiz: But by far, his most powerful weapon is the Chaos Sphere, allowing it to bounce off walls and cause multiple damage. '''Boomstick: The deadliest bouncy ball in the world. Boomstick: But he also has the Trouppe King Ichors, ichors blessed with the magical powers of the Trouppe King! PRAISE THE TROUPPE KING! Wiz; Boomstick: You've been listening to that religious guy in the tavern again, haven't you? Boomstick: So what if I have?! Wiz: sigh anyway, Trouppe Ichors can grant temporary invincibility and even the ability to restore his health completely! Wiz: Shovel Knight can also get upgrades for his blade. Shovel, thing. He can use the charge handle to unleash powerful slash attacks, the Drop Spark allowing him to set a ground attack as long as his Shovel is in perfect condition and the Trench Blade, allowing him and the Trench Blade, allowing him to dig more with just one simple swing! Boomstick: However, aside from having a SHOVEL for a weapon, Shovel Knight is rather slow, without his relics, and due to his years in solitude, he is rather inexperienced. Wiz: True, but with a fist full of relics and a good amount of Meal tickets, you better hold onto your sword! Shovel Knight: Prepare to taste justice! Shovel Justice! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Fight In the Tower of Fate it zooms in on Shovel Knight running, and coming across the Enchantress, they are about to fight until a giant frog comes out of nowhere crushing the Enchantress and causing the knight to quickly run outside the Tower, upon closer inspection of the intruder, Frog jumps out of it, and lands by Shovel Knight. Frog: That will teach you! Shovel Knight seems dazed before getting angry. Shovel Knight: You aquatic arsonist! You nearly crushed me! Frog looks back at him, quite angrily. FIGHT! Chrono Trigger Battle Music shovel Knight jumps and slashes at him, causing Frog to block it with his tongue, The two start slashing at each other, each one blocking with their individual "sword" until Shovel knight managed to charge the Charge Handle, knocking Frog back. Shovel Knight then tried to knock him out with the Dust Knuckles, dashing forward and landing a couple of punches onto his aquatic nemesis. Frog manages to jump out of the way of Shovel Knight's knuckles as he uses Slurp Slash knocking Shovel Knight on his back. He quickly gets back up, and uses the Propeller Dagger, stabbing him. Frog, managed to use Heal 2 to recover his wound and started uses more slurps on Shovel Knight. Shovel Knight now getting angrier, digs the ground around him and sends a mass of dirt at Frog, the amphibian gets buried, and managed to dig himself out, The Defender rather dizzy, allowing Shovel Knight to use the fire wand, however, it has little effect as he uses water to drown it out. Frog then jumps up into the air, Shovel Knight attempted to knock him out with the Throwing Anchor , with no success, as Frog jumps down and uses the Leap Slash kncoking Shovel Knight to the ground, now looking very weak, with little health, manages to pull out an Ichor weakly, before Frog sends down Frog Smash to finish Shovel Knight off. Shovel Knight drinks the ichor, before the Frog lands on him, apparently killing him. Frog starts walking away, until, Shovel Knight jumps out from under the frog, he used the phase locket, and used another charged blade on Frog, knocking him on his face. The Decadant Dandy Shovel Knight jumps on the Mobile Gear, runs over Frog, who got up weakly, before Shovel Knight manages to pogo shovel on him, now grabbing his tongue out of his mouth , and uses the Drop Spark on it, paralyzing him long enough for Shovel Knight puts the War Horn next to Frog's ear and blows as hard as he can, blowing Frog's head up, killing him. KO! Shield Knight then lands in Shovel's arms as he walks off Results Boomstick: No! That this not just happen! I don't believe it! Wiz: Believe it! Boomstick: How could Frog loose to this guy? He's got a freaking shovel for a weapon! Wiz: Allow me to explain, although Frog has stronger attacks, Shovel Knight has plenty more endurance. Shovel knight has fought through 8 knights who could seize a land one at a time, only with few health refills in the middle of fights. Something Frog never had to deal with. Boomstick: Shovel Knight took a missile to his face! Wiz: Not to mention Frog could only heal parts of his life, while Shovel Knight can heal his health entirely with an Ichor! Boomstick: Frog just did not know what he was leaping into! Wiz: The winner is Shovel Knight! Next Time on Death Battle Trivia This is the second fight by HTFfan31 (If anyone has any tips for me, I'd love to hear them! Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:HTFfan321 Category:Battle of the Knights Category:Modern VS Classic Category:Death Battles with Music